


Cuidadoso (Confundido)

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Encuéntrame de nuevo, una y otra vez. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brazo de Bucky Barnes, M/M, Perdida de memoria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tiene 7 años cuando descubre que el no hizo el brazo de metal. El soldado sigue confundido sobre Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuidadoso (Confundido)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Careful (Confused)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547850) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Tony estaba caminando a casa desde la escuela porque sus padres habían olvidado recogerlo. O más bien se olvidaron de enviar a Jarvis.

Era la tercera vez en la semana que pasaba eso, estaban en pleno invierno y ya era de noche; Tony estaba temblando de frío. No estaba vestido para cuarenta minutos de caminata.

Él sabía que a los otros niños de su clase siempre los recogían, incluso cuando su casa quedaba a cinco minutos y a veces le molestaba que él fuera el único al que no lo recogían. Se lo había mencionado a sus padres y ambos lo habían regañado por ser estúpido. Eran personas muy ocupadas y no podían tener siempre tiempo para él. Nunca saco el tema de nuevo.

Antes de que Tony decidiera caminar hasta su casa había tratado de llamar a sus padres desde un teléfono en la escuela, pero nadie contesto. Había tenido la esperanza de que tal vez podrían enviar a Jarvis pero ya que nadie había respondido su llamada eso no iba a pasar. Los maestros eran reacios a dejar que se fuera pero al final Tony los persuadió. Podía ser muy convincente si quería serlo.

Probablemente llegaría tarde para la cena pero no se apresuró; de cualquier manera no habría consecuencias no era su culpa. Tony había aprendido muy pronto que su pare solo buscaba la forma de culpar a los demás.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, caminando cerca de un callejón oscuro cuando escucho un sonido ahogado y un sonido chirriante de metal.

Ese sonido de metal hizo que Tony se detuviera y se asomara al callejón. — ¿Hola? —pregunto vacilante y una persona de negro se dio la vuelta, con un cuchillo en sus manos pero Tony no presto atención a eso. Su mirada estaba clavada en el brazo de metal que el hombre tenía.

Sus pies lo acercaron al hombre antes de que pudiera pensarlo, el hombre se hizo hacia adelante y puso el cuchillo en la garganta de Tony.

Tony solo tenía 7 años, pero había sido secuestrado las suficientes veces como para saber cuándo hay que entrar en pánico y cuando mantener la calma. Esto definitivamente no era momento para entrar en pánico, porque eso solo haría que el hombre entrara en presión y ahora si debía temer por su vida.

Y Tony lo hizo, cuando dio un buen vistazo de cerca al brazo olvido tener miedo o incluso que tenía un cuchillo en su garganta.

Él extendió una mano hacia el metal. —Conozco este brazo —dijo Tony, y movió con cuidado sus dedos sobre el metal—. Soñé con este brazo, pero pensé que lo había inventado. Es el mismo —continuo Tony y el hombre quito el cuchillo de su garganta.

Cuando dio un paso atrás, Tony pudo ver que el hombre estaba mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo y luego se quejó de dolor cuando llevo su mano hacia la cabeza.

— ¿Estas herido? —Pregunto Tony.

Pero luego una voz ahogada dijo: —Eres…eres el chico—parecía sorprendido y confundido, el hombre no podía creer que recordaba a Tony.

Tony se dio cuenta que el hombre llevaba una máscara sobre la boca y nariz, se preguntó cómo podía hablar con eso, y de alguna manera era más interesante que el hecho de que el hombre parecía conocerlo.

— ¿Por qué llevas esta mascara? Eso no se puede sentir bien. ¿Cómo comes? —Le pregunto Tony y apunto a la cara del hombre.

El hombre no respondió, guardo su cuchillo y Tony sonrió. Nunca había salido de ua mala situación tan rápidamente.

— ¿Puedo verla? —pregunto y señalo el brazo. El hombre se alejó de él, protegiéndose el brazo, pero Tony vio que no había cambiado su posición y el chirrido estaba de vuelta—. ¿Está atascado? ¿Puedes mover los dedos? ¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo? —Pregunto Tony rápidamente y agarro su mochila para sacar sus herramientas.

Su padre se las había dado en su quinto cumpleaños con las palabras “Tienes que aprender, así podrías empezar ahora. Pero no te metas en mi camino.” A pesar de la dureza de las palabras, Tony había estado encantado. No se le permitía entrar al taller de su padre, pero había suficientes cosas eléctricas alrededor de la casa que no se aburría.

Su padre le había estado gritando después de ese regalo porque era capaz de abrir las cosas y desarmarlas pero no siempre podía volver a armarlas de la manera correcta. Una vez que los abría parecían aburridas y siempre encontraba la forma de alterar la forma original, y eso alteraba mucho a su padre. Jarvis le había ayudado a ocultar algunas cosas más de una vez, pero su padre de alguna manera siempre se enteraba, y por supuesto, le gritaba y empujaba las cosas en las manos de Tony.

Él declaro que eran cosas que ya no usaba y Tony debía atenerse a ellos en lugar de desarmar todo lo demás, pero aun así Tony estaba encantado. Se preguntó sobre el hecho de que su padre se llevaba los aparatos con los que había terminado, y nunca volvieron a aparecer, pero Tony siempre se olvidaba muy pronto de ellos.

Para ese entonces él era capaz de mejorar casi todo, a pesar de que su padre aún no estaba contento con su trabajo. Incluso a esta edad, Tony estaba inmensamente orgulloso de sus habilidades, incluso si nadie más lo estaba.

Así que puso sus herramientas fuera y estaba completamente seguro que podía ayudar al hombre.

El hombre no se había movido y todavía miraba a Tony con cautela. —Déjame echarle un vistazo. Si es solo el metal lo puedo arreglar. Tal vez. —dijo Tony y miro la parte del brazo visible. Parecía muy complejo, más avanzado que cualquier otra cosa que él había trabajado hasta ahora, pero si el daño estaba en el exterior estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo. El hardware nunca fue un problema para él.

El hombre se relajó un poco cuando Tony hablo, pero no reacciono. —Si me dejas verlo, puedo ayudar —dijo Tony de nuevo y el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Dolerá —dijo el hombre y se alejó de Tony, obviamente listo para salir.

—No —Tony corrió y se agarró de la pierna del hombre—. No dolerá. Solo le echare un vistazo.

El hombre se detuvo y quito a Tony de su pierna.

— ¿Por favor? —pregunto Tony mientras se sentaba de nuevo, sus dedos se morían de ganas de tocar el brazo. El hombre suspiro y murmuro algo que Tony apenas pudo distinguir, pero estaba seguro de que había escuchado la palabra ‘de nuevo’.

—Bien —dijo el hombre y se agacho para que el brazo estuviera al nivel de Tony. Chirrió de nuevo porque no se movía como debería y Tony lo toco suavemente.

El hombre se encogió en el momento en que las manos de Tony se pusieron en contacto con el brazo y Tony rápidamente las quito. —No te hare daño. Pinkie promise —dijo y sostuvo su dedo meñique hacia arriba. El hombre lo miro y no se movió, así que Tony explico: —Tienes que darme tú meñique y la promesa está hecha.

El hombre no se movió y Tony suspiro. —Está bien, entonces no —le hizo un puchero—. Pero como quiera no te haría daño.

Se concentró de nuevo en el brazo y extendió sus manos de nuevo. El hombre tiro del brazo de nuevo alejándolo de Tony, él se sorprendió pero trato de no demostrarlo. Esa había sido una de las lecciones: no mostrar su malestar. En su lugar, dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla del hombre y murmuro algunas tonterías como su madre a veces le hacía a los perros cuando estaban asustados.

Parecía funcionar porque cuando Tony cogió el brazo de nuevo, el hombre no lo quito. Todavía parecía vigilarlos pero al menos permitió que lo tocara.

Tony movió suavemente el brazo tanto como pudo sin hacerlo chirriar y se dio cuenta de que dos placas estaban fuera de su sitio y eran la razón por las que el brazo no podía ser movido correctamente.

—Puedo arreglar eso —le dijo Tony al hombre y señalo las placas—. Después, podrás moverlo de nuevo.

El hombre lo observo por un minuto y Tony se inquietó. Era demasiada atención en él; había aprendido que llamar la atención de alguien no era una cosa buena.

—Hazlo —dijo el hombre, finalmente, y Tony tomo sus herramientas, aliviado de escapar de esa mirada.

Se puso a trabajar y charlaba acerca de su día y la escuela y lo que había aprendido hoy y como a veces los otros niños eran malos con él porque era demasiado inteligente y le dijo sobre Jarvis y su madre y la seguridad que poseían y todo parecía distraer al hombre.

Le llevo un tiempo a Tony mover las placas y ponerlas de nuevo en su lugar original porque no era lo bastante fuerte, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Cuando volvieron a su lugar el hombre se encogió nuevo de forma rápida y Tony le dijo: —Ya está. Muévela.

Los ojos del hombre se estrecharon, pero hizo lo que Tony le había pedido y el brazo se movió sin problema alguno. —Mira. Te dije que podía hacerlo.

El hombre se puso de pie e hizo algunos movimientos con el brazo para comprobar la movilidad antes de mirar hacia Tony.

—Tienes que irte ahora.

Tony solemnemente empaco sus herramientas, tratando de no mostrar la decepción en su rostro. Estaba acostumbrado a la forma en que su padre nunca le daba las gracias o aprobaba su trabajo, pero había pensado que el hombre al menos le diría gracias. Metió su caja de herramientas de nuevo a su mochila y luego se puso de pie.

—Alguien debería checarlo —dijo y señalo el brazo.

—Tú lo hiciste —dijo el hombre e incluso a través de la máscara, Tony podía decir que su voz sonó confusa.

—Alguien que sepa de esas cosas. Quien pueda repararla correctamente. Es probable que haya daños en el interior. Esto también tiene que ser reparado.

—Pero tú lo hiciste —dijo el hombre de nuevo y Tony se sintió extrañamente cálido. El hombre pensaba que la había reparado y Tony sonreía de alegría a él.

—No te atasques entonces —dijo y se puso la mochila de nuevo—. No quiero que nadie más trabaje en él —dijo Tony con toda la posesión que un niño de siete años podría reunir.

El hombre asintió, pero antes de que Tony se diera la vuelta y se fuera finalmente a casa el hombre lo agarro por el hombro y lo detuvo. —No le puedes decir a nadie.

No dio más detalles pero Tony estaba seguro de que el hombre no estaba hablando sobre el brazo. No obstante, Tony asintió.

No había planeado decirle a alguien de todos modos. En primer lugar porque quería el brazo y si le contaba a alguien, vendrían y probablemente se lo quitarían y además no tenía a nadie a quien contarle.

Sus padres no estarían interesado en escucharlo, sobre todo no ahora, después de llegar tarde, y Jarvis nunca podría creer esto. En especial cuando Tony le había dicho sobre el brazo que seguía soñando.

Por lo tanto, Tony asintió y dijo: —Es como un juego, ¿verdad? —el hombre pareció sorprendido pero eventualmente accedió.

—Prometo no decir nada a nadie si tú prometes traer el brazo de nuevo otro día.

Tony no espero a ver la reacción del hombre y se alejó. Él esbozó una sonrisa porque sabía que por primera vez desde que había aprendido a usar sus herramientas había ayudado a alguien.

Cuando volvió a mirar su reloj, grito y perdió la sonrisa. Ahora sin dura llegaría tarde para la cena.


End file.
